Risf
'''Risf '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is a Medicine and Faith Selling Kobold who is devout to every Elder God. Biography Risf was once the apprentice to a sorcerer who was well versed in the gods. One day, his master created a portal between realms and asked Risf to go through. He did so, but was unable to return home. Despite being stranded in another realm, Risf found the experience enlightening and began to wonder if there was a way to use these portals to become a god. To that end, he began studying every god. A year before the abyssal incident, Risf met a man name Pliskin in Jahal Cove. One night, Pliskin waded his way into the water and nearly transformed into something. Risf, watching from the shore, called out to Pliskin, which allowed him to regain control of his senses and get back to shore. SInce then, Pliskin and Risf have been inseparable. Once, when trying to praise Usha, Risf accidentally created a zombie squirrel. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Chapter Two Risf was mentioned as one of the people who went searching for the party during their week-long absence. During the week, he overheard Skrung's angry rantings about how Eloy made him lose a red cap he was hunting. Upon the party's return in episode twelve, Risf was ecstatic about their explanation, since it matched up with some religious text about the children of gods. He later attended the party at the Flappy Stingray to celebrate the death of Viktor. Risf overheard Ezra's conversation with Ave Lo, then hung out with Pliskin and Father Dorne. When Ezra came over to talk, Risf kept his nose in his religious tomes. However, Pliskin got his attention when Eloy came over to talk to him about healing magic. While going through his notes, Eloy spotted a picture that resembled the rift that Viktor opened. Risf explained that he was curious to know if there were ways of warping through the dimensions of the gods like the goblins can do with their rings. Risf also explained his desire to become a god. Risf also told Eloy about the importance of the heart of the Collective One, which he believes is an acolyte of Uddath. Along with creating new land, the heart can also be used to teleport an individual through volcanoes. Eloy offered Risf the chance to join up with him, Wake, and Ezra to travel the world with them, which Risf accepted. In episode thirteen, Risf left Jahal Cove with the rest of the Lockwood Natural Wonders. Upon learning he was to be the ship's doctor, Risf prayed to each of the deities he worshiped. He later identified the Witness Tower to the rest of the crew. In episode fourteen, Risf and Redd accompanied Wake, Ezra, and Eloy in investigating the wreck of the Mantaruva. On Wake's suggestion, Risf used healing magic to try and heal a zombie, causing its skin to burn. Further into the ship, Risf was disturbed to see, alongside the zombies, a large number of defiled symbols to Ludarias. Further down, he got his face clawed by a zombie half-orc. He managed to clean the wound, but as he did, he felt his blood boil with some kind of contaminant. In the crew's quarters, Risf discovered a ruined journal titled, "Bottled Lightning Project," and suggested they look for the missing pages. During the search, the group encountered a female vampire performing a ceremony who attacked Ezra. When Redd scared the vampire away with a fireball, Risf quickly cured Ezra so he wouldn't turn as well. After Redd and Wake finished off the vampire, the contents of her ceremony, a vampire paladin, came to life and attacked the group. Risf translated a declaration by the paladin that he had switched from light to darkness and finished healing Ezra. Thankfully the paladin slipped on Ezra's ball bearings, broke through the ship, and was attacked by sharks. After the death of the paladin, Redd discovered the rest of the journal. Reading it told them about a plan to corrupt paladins and turn them into vampires despite their holy magic. Ezra also found holy robes among the treasury, which he gave to Risf for healing him, despite the size difference. Risf happily declared that his quest for godhood grew one step closer. With their business concluded, Risf and the others left the ship while Wake set it ablaze. However, they were immediately attacked by a vampire great white shark. During their escape, a mako shark landed on the rowboat and tried to attack Risf, but he punched it in the nose. Afterwards, the group managed to pull themselves up onto Yeldin before the vampire great white could drag them under. In episode fifteen, Risf joined the rest of the Natural Wonders (minus Gulfur), in exploring an abandoned town populated by deer. Risf was nearly trampled when several deer tried to board Yeldin. When Onslow Green transformed into a deer, Risf tried to identify what kind of magic was used to change him. Soon after, Wake discovered a female kobold named Jalael. who was also looking into the deer. Risf talked to her in draconic and was able to determine that the island has been like this for eight years and two beings called Him and the Fawn Lady lived on the island. She then gave Risf her books written in common before leading the others to her hiding spot for the night. Risf identified a few clues in her books, including a small key and clues pointing the group towards the island lighthouse. Appearance Personality | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders